


На скорую руку

by nikirik



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Во время одного из расследований Уиллу и Ганнибалу приходится остановиться в придорожном кафе перекусить. Как бедный доктор вынесет это? Лектер/Джанк-фуд."</p>
            </blockquote>





	На скорую руку

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [To Give A Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885956) by [nikirik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik)



\- Нам обязательно заходить в эту... пыточную? - гримаса отвращения на лице доктора Лектера удивительна для человека, привыкшего быть по локоть в потрохах. 

\- Не надо драмы, доктор, - Уилл закатывает глаза и распахивает дверь в прогорклое от жира и сигаретного дыма помещение.

Пышущая жаром оранжевая обивка сидений в трещинах и заломах, пластиковая поверхность стола липнет к ладоням.

\- Кофе, пончик, вафли? - бодро интересуется крутобедрая официантка с залаченной насмерть челкой.

\- Воды, - поперхнувшись, изысканно вежливо заказывает Ганнибал.

Уилл хмыкает сардонически и берет полный завтрак: истекающую желтком яичницу с венком вялого сельдерея на сероватой от частого употребления тарелке, тосты в полосках сажи, кофе, цветом и вкусом напоминающий уголь. 

\- Может, гамбургер и картошки фри? Уж больно ты тощий, дорогуша, - женщина качает головой, неодобрительно поджимая напомаженные губы.

\- Я подожду в машине, - начинает подниматься Ганнибал, - не хочу мешать твоему канцерогенному самоубийству, Уилл.

\- Не бросайте меня, доктор, обещаю поделиться с Вами картошкой.

\- Да я лучше буду отрезанные пальцы жевать -

\- Тогда рекомендую взять кетчуп, - с серьезной миной советует Грэм, - он совсем свежий, даже этого года, да? Куда Вы, доктор?

\- О, я уверен, мы со здешним поваром сумеем соорудить что-нибудь съедобное... на скорую руку.


End file.
